A problem in antenna design for small-form factor devices, such as smartphones and smart-watches, is that significant antenna re-design effort is often required to deliver Stock Keeping Units (SKUs) to a world-wide market. Typically, this redesign is required to reduce the performance impact by objects that are in close proximity with the antenna. These objects include, for example, connectors, cables, display, speakers, microphones, battery, vibration motor, etc. In addition, antenna engineers need to ensure consistent antenna performance for various applications. If an industrial design with a metallic uni-body is preferred to improve look-and-feel and user experience, it becomes challenging to meet all of the antenna performance specifications, Federal Communications Commission (FCC) compliances, and industrial design preferences. Hence, a consequence is an increased per-unit antenna cost because of the higher material and manufacturing cost resulting from the lower volume of each SKU. Additionally, antenna re-design implies cost in terms of man-hours of specialized engineers, computing resources, and time to market.